Hidden Secrets
by xXAngel FlameXx
Summary: She doesn't know why she likes winter so much. Sure summer, fall, and spring are great! But there's something about winter, something about the snowflakes. She may seem tough on the outside, but she wonders on the inside. "Fun." I replied. "But that still doesn't answer my question." "Well, winter is going to be a very, very big part of your life soon." Boy was he right...
1. Dreams

_It was cold. Like it was winter. I was walking, but I didn't know where I was. It was just...white._

_"Hello?"_

_I continued to walk, freezing my ass off. My black tank top and shorts were NOT helpful. Even though winter was most likley my favorite season, that doesn't mean I welcome cold with open arms._

_"Hey...hey you..."_

_I heard a voice, and turned to it's direction. There was no one there._

_"What? Uh...hello?"_

_There was no respo-_

_"Ha ha! You look cold!"_

_God...the guy was a jerk._

_"Well ya you dumbass! Geez...I thought my brother was stupid! You took the crown!"_

_As i finished that sentence, a figure appeared before me. It was a male figure I could tell. He looked like a man in his late twenties. He had on baggy white pants and a V-neck white shirt. He also had angel wings and pale skin. I couldn't make out his hair color or his face. It was just too bright._

_"You know...your a really special girl." he said._

_"Uh...thank you? Wait...who are you?" I asked him._

_He chuckled. "Just call me Manny..."_

_"Um..okay...Manny. Where am I?"_

_He came closer, and I was able to make out a gray pair of eyes, full of wisdom._

_"Follow me..."_

_After a while I asked, "Why is it so cold?"_

_"I'm trying to get you used to it." he replied._

_"What do you mean Manny?" I asked confused._

_"Tell me..." He began. "When you hear the word winter, what's the first thing you think of?"_

_"Fun." I replied. He smiled. "But that still doesn't answer my question."_

_"Well, winter is going to be a very, very big part of your life soon..."_

_"Wha-"_

_Before I could finish, he gently kissed my forehead, and I felt a great wave of tiredness wash over me._

_"Sweet dreams Isabelle..."_

_And then I fell. Down...down I went. I was to tired to care. To tired for anything. But before I fell asleep, I heard Manny speak._

_"Give winter a chance..."_

_Then there was darkness. Comfortable darkness._


	2. Cold and Scared

**Dude...do you know how much fun I had writing the last chapter!? If the Man in the Moon was a person, I pictured him as a guy in his late twenties with gray eyes and angel wings. I don't know if that's more guardian angel...but whatever. Enjoy this chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Dreamworks. I kinda own the main character, but not really...**

.

.

"WAIT!" I gasped.

I was on the floor again. Why can't I just wake up from a dream on my bed!? Is that too hard to ask for? Something was digging into my side and let me tell you this...

It.

Freaking.

Burns.

I looked down to see my dagger...STABBING ME!?

"Holy shit!" I yelled quietly. "Why is that on the floor!?"

I stood up, and it fell. It must've just been lightly cutting me open. But so? It still burns, and its bleeding! On my WHITE FUCKING CARPET.

"I'll just tell mom it's nail polish..."

Wait...I can't do that...

**.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**.**

**"ISABELLE KNIGHT! What is this stain in your bedroom?"**

**"Mom relax..." Crap...its my blood from when I was sharpening my knifes. "It's just nail polish..."**

**"You don't have any nail polish..."**

**Damm it...**

**.**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**.**

God, I'm soooo screwed... I went to the bathroom and cleaned up my cut and the knife, and went back to my room.

"Dang...the moon wasn't as bright when I went to bed..." Which was only about two hours ago.

"That cannot be natura-"

_"Hey..."_

Okay...what the fuck was THAT? I grabbed my pistol from my desk and aimed it around.

"Who's there...?"

_"What are you aiming at? I'm a friend..."_

Creepy much?

"Uh...show yourself!"

Okay, I admit it. I was a little scared. I mean, it's not everyday you wake up from a crazy dream, get stabbed by your own weapon, and then have a creepiziod haunting you.

_"Calm down Isabelle...I'm here right now."_

Can't that moon lower it's watts a bit? Also...why is it so darn cold in here?

_"Give winter a chance..."_

Hey, where did I hear that?

"What? Who are you man!?"

_"Give winter a chance Isabelle..."_

After that, it echoed for a while then stopped. I noticed the moon wasn't as bright, -which was very weird- but it was also really, REALLY cold in here. I put my gun down, and went back to my bed. I pulled the covers up over me to attempt to conserve body heat. It seemed to get even colder, to the point where I was shivering. It was like my bed was made out of ice cubes.

"Give me a chance Isa..."

I heard it. Like a whisper. It was so close to me, I thought there was another person in my bed. And the voice was MALE. It or HE whispered it into my ear. I am so creeped out right now. I turned real fast, and I could've sworn I saw a pair of icy blue eyes. But as I blinked, they were gone.

"Whoa..."

Just when I was about to fall asleep, I swear I heard playful laughter.

.

.

**Even when I was writing this I got chills! XD**


	3. Cafe Shocks

_Tweet tweet tweet!_

"Ugh...damm birds gotta ruin my peaceful sleep." I said to no one in particular.

My phone just received a text. I picked it up, curious of who could be texting me at six thirty in the morning.

**Alex: Good Morning Isa-Misa! :3**

If this was some other dude, I would've gone out and demanded why they were calling me so early. But THIS...this was Alex!

**Me: Ugh...I told you not to call me that. Why are you calling so early? I was kinda sleeping... ;)**

**Alex: What? I can't give you a friendly good morning? :D**

**Me: You want something from me don't you... -.O**

**Alex: No way...why you think that? XP**

**Me: Coffee shop or park?**

**Alex: Coffee shop 4 REAL! O3O Sorry... did that sound gay? If not, I'm expecting you at Le Paris at nine. If you don't come, I'll crawl up in a corner and die... TT-TT**

Aw! He's so sweet!

**Me: I'll be there Alex! Don't worry!**

**Alex: You better...**

He's so cute! I looked at my clock and noticed it was seven. I got up out of bed and headed downstairs.

"Hey Mom! Hey Arthur...er...Dad! Hey Liz, Logan, Cody!" I said as I ran to the fridge.

"Someone's happy this morning..." Cody said.

"I have got a coffee date...with Alex!" I replied.

Logan spit out his milk.

"Stop fooling Isa! For real?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ha ha! Isa and Alex sitting in a tree..." Cody started.

Ah..could be worse...

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

I do not understand why this was so humorous. Which was why Cody now had a bloody nose.

"OW! WHAT!?"

"You deserved that Cody." mom said.

I ran up to my bedroom to get ready. Before I got in the shower, I tried to decide which soap to use.

"Hmm. Icy Love... or Icicle Sundae? Heck...lemme just use both."

After I finished that, I put on a blue tank top and some black pants. After that I tied my blond and blue hair into a pony tail. I grabbed my dagger and pistol and hid them in my jacket. What? You never know...you might need them. Although I think I'll be fine, considering the fact that I have AMAZING Martial Arts skills. I went back downstairs, ignored Cody's curses, and put on my blue knee high _Converse._

"Bye guys!" I said as I closed the door.

"Don't let Jack Frost go nipping at your nose!" I heard Arth...er...my dad say.

Jack Frost sure out did himself today. I walked around in this amazing winter wonderland. There was just the right amount of snow on the ground, and some was currently falling.

"What an amazing expression you are..."

_"Hey!"_

There it was...that voice again..it's probably just the wind. Although the voice sounded almost...

Hurt...

I continued to walk until I got to Le Paris. I entered the door and the bell rang like it always does. I looked around and saw Alex sitting in the back booth. Where we always sit.

"Hola Isa!" he said as I sat in front of him. "A bit cold for a tank top eh?"

I shrugged. "A little...but Jack Frost has been nice to me by not making it to cold. I'm starting to like him..."

_"Mission accomplished..."_

"What the...?"

"You okay Isa?" Alex asked me.

"Uh...yeah...I'm fine..." I replied. I'm going crazy I know it. "You okay Alex?"

He looked up at me, he expression kinda hard to read. He looked a bit nervous.

"Pfft...Jack Frost is lame. It's too cold outside for me...I can't wait for summer again. Then maybe HE'LL go away..." he said looking incredibly pissed like he was talking about an actual person.

"I mean...it's not like Jack Frost is REAL or anything right?" I asked.

He smirked. "Just keep believing that Isa...fine with me."

I laughed, but then I stopped. I looked out the window and I saw a guy with white hair standing outside, not facing us. He was deathly pale and had on a blue hoodie. He looked like a typical...

"Jack Frost?" I mumbled.

Alex looked at me with wide eyes. "What did you say?" he said like he didn't want me to say what I said.

"Uh...I said um, pretty frost!" I put a smile on my face, hoping to distract him while I was thinking.

Jack Frost isn't real. He can't be. My thought were interrupted when I saw the teen fly away. It took all my strength not to gasp or anything.

Jack Frost isn't real...he can't be...

Right...?

Right?

RIGHT?!


	4. The Meetings

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?**

.

.

"Uh...Isa. Are you okay?" Alex asked.

Okay, I gotta keep cool...hey what's that noise?

"Isa...your freaking me out..."

I just saw a teenager fly away. God...who is breathing so hard?

"Isabelle! Your hyperventilating!"

Oh so its me! That makes sense...

"ALEX!" I screamed.

"SHHH! We are in a cafe!" he yelled in a whisper.

People were looking at us, but they quickly turned away.

"Oh-Oh...Oh my God! I j-just s-s-s-saw a gu-guy fly...*gasp* out the wi-win-window..." I managed.

Alex looked at me like I was crazy.

"You think I'm crazy don't yo-"

"No! No no no no no. I...ugh...I saw the brat too..." he said.

"What...brat...he...saw...teen...can't breathe..." I sound like an idiot...

Alex managed to get me up and we went outside of the cafe. We walked to the park, where I saw more of my friends.

"Hazel! Autumn!" I yelled as I ran towards my friends.

"Isa!" they both yelled with excitement.

We all tackled each other in a giant bear hug. We all fell backwards into the snow, giggling like crazy people.

"Alright...get off my girl..." Alex said as if it was all casual.

"Wha-" I was interrupted.

"AHHHHHH! Isa's going out with ALEX!" squealed Hazel. Their so embarrassing...

"HOLY BARKING BOW WOWS BATMAN!" Autumn yelled with even more enthusiasm.

"What? We are dating?" I asked. WHOA!

"Well not quite yet...I guess I'll ask you to make it official. Isabelle Knight...will you do the honor of-"

**SPLAT!**

A snowball landed right smack in the middle of Alex's face. Even though it just interrupted the boyfriend slash girlfriend proposal to me, I couldn't help but laugh hysterically. I landed on the ground, still laughing like a psycho, when I felt a presence above me. I opened my eyes to see icy blue ones starting back at me. My giggles instantly turn into a scream.

"Ha! I got her to laugh! And scream! Can you do that Alex?" he said.

I instantly understood what he meant by getting me to scream...

Oh.

My.

God.

Alex who was still wiping snow off his face, cursed a hundred times.

"JACK FROST!"

Oh so is that the guy who is on top of me's name? Jack Frost...huh that's funn-

Wait...

Oh.

My.

Bazookas.

Jack Frost is on top of me...


	5. Finding Out Stuff I Hoped Not To Know

**AWWWWW! I am so happy I have fans! I am proud to call you guys a Radioactive Homie!**

**Oh my God I just... TT-TT**

**Anyway, I changing the rating to M because of LATER stuff...but be careful...everything is not what it seems...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here ya go! :D Oh I don't own nutin!**

Um...let me get this straight. I have an AMAZINGLY hot guy on top of me, and Alex really hates him, and Hazel is fangirling, and Autumn is uh I don't know. But right now, all I see a sexy, pair of blue eyes. They are overwhelming let me tell you THAT!

Oh yeah... and the guy's supposed to be Jack Frost.

"Alright Frosty. Get off me or I will have to kill you..." I said still trying to understand what just happened.

"Yeah! Get off her FROSTY! You heard the girl! RESPECT! THE LADY!" Alex yelled, extremely pissed off.

"HEY ISA! MY NAME IS NOT AUTUMN! IT'S EMILY! I just realized you called me that when you hugged me...sorry. I'm a bit slow." she said.

Uh...a bit slow?

"Geez...don't kill me. Just trying to have a little...**fun**..." Jack said putting more pressure on the word fun.

Even though he had just invaded my personal space, he was a gentleman and helped me up.

"Than-" I was cut off my no other than Alex.

"Look you asswipe! Back off from Isa okay?! I don't need you ruining my chances of-"

"Your chances of what? Asking her out? Please...that is a B-L-O-W! Not gonna happen bro..." Jack interrupted.

There was silence for a while. It was cut off by a great big...

"OUCH! OH SHIT!"

Alex just punched Jack in the face. Aw! Two boys are fighting over me! It's so cute! Alex currently had Jack pinned on the ground and was continuously punching him. I kinda just watched. I didn't know what to do, until Jack started bleeding. I got out my pistol and spoke.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! ALEX! GET OFF HIM OR I'LL SHOOT YOU! JACK! STOP BEING A JERK OR I'LL SHOOT YOU! IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL SHOOT YOU BOTH! AND IF YOUR SILL ACTING UP, I'LL MAKE YOUR SOULS BURY YOUR BODIES!" I screamed.

That stopped everyone real fast.

"Okay Isa...just breathe..." Alex said getting up and holding his hands over his head. He was freaked out! It was funny! Ha ha!

I went over to Jack, who was bleeding really bad and was probably on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Gosh...are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yes Isa...I'm just fine. I was just about to go to Wal-Mart! DO YOU WANNA COME WITH ME?" Jack said sarcastically.

He'll be fine... He got up and walked over to Alex.

"I never thought you would beat up someone younger that you Alex. What a shame..." Jack said clicking his tongue after.

"YOUR older that ME!" Alex spat back.

"Oh yeah? I'm eight-teen. How old are you?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm nine-teen...but your still older!" Alex replied.

"How so?"

"You were born again before I was even born once!" Alex yelled.

De he just say..."Born Again"?

"You are three hundred eight-teen years old. I'm only two hundred nine-teen years old! Your a hundred years older than me!" Alex said again.

WHAT?!

"Well... your physically older than me so therefore, I am younger! Beat that punk!" Jack said back.

While they continued to argue, I was having a battle of my own. Alex is two hundred years old? Jack is even more? Wait, did that mean...

Oh no...

"Emily... Hazel..." I pleaded.

"It's true Isa...we are both just about the same age as Alex. I'm two hundred fifteen, and Hazel is two hundred sixteen..." Emily told me.

"We are uh...seasonal spirits..." Hazel said.

It all makes sense now...Hazel Autumn...Emily Clover...Alex Summers...Jack Frost...they are seasonal names...

.

.

.

Holy snot...


	6. The Book

**WEEEEEEE! I have so much fub writing this! (I mean fun...) Anyways, guess what? I'm going back to Bush Guardians! (I meant Gardens. Do you see what ROTG does to me...?) So...I won't be able to update, but I'll try to make this chapter a good one to keep you guys occupied. So yeah...um. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or anything else or whatever...**

* * *

Of course! It all makes sense now! Just like in the book I read about spirits! Alex hating winter, Jack hating Alex; cause he's summer! Emily really like spring too. Hazel is the same way with fall. WOW!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**I was walking through the library, trying to find a book about ancient daggers. You know, the cool ones filled with poison? I came across this weird book.**

**"Spirits 101...huh? What a dumb name for a book."**

**I checked it out and went home to look at it. I found lots of stuff I didn't even know! It told me about North, Bunnymund, Toothianna, even the Sandman! Or as we call them today, Santa, The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and uh...Sandman. I flipped through the book when finally, I landed on a section called "Seasonal Spirits." This is what was in the book:**

_Alex Summers_

_A physically aged nineteen year old boy who is the spirit of summer and fire. He became this spirit because he died in a fire trying to save his family. When threatened, can easily kill enemies by burning them to death, but he can also be kind and falls in love easily. But sometimes, his pride can get in between his love life, winning him many heartbreaks. He is friends with Bunnymund, North, Toothianna, Sandman, Hazel Autumns, and Emily Clover. Despises Pitch Black and Jack Frost. _

_Emily Clover_

_This lovely young teenage girl is the spirit of spring and nature. Her love for Mother Nature (See page 240) let her become this spirit. She comes off as a cute, happy-go-lucky helpless girl, but can easily rip apart her victims by growing trees inside of them. Not one to be messed with. Friends with, Bunnymund, North, Toothianna, Sandman, Hazel Autumns, Alex Summers, Mother Nature and Jack Frost. Despises Pitch Black, Rotten Feather (See page 241) and Artsy Indigo (See page 367). _

_Hazel Autumn_

_Another teenage girl who sees things the way she wants them to be. Can be cocky at times, but is extremely trustworthy and is a good friend. She became this spirit because she was murdered and was buried in a pile of leaves. When she emerged as a spirit, she blamed The Man in the Moon( See page 500) for what has happened to her. She also has a strong connection with Jack Frost that isn't understood to her. Friends with, Bunnymund, North, Toothianna, Sandman, Emily Clover, Alex Summers, Mother Nature and Jack Frost. Despises Pitch Black and The Man in the Moon. _

_Jack Frost_

_A eight-teen year old who died protecting his sister from falling into a frozen lake by sacrificing himself for her. He is the spirit of winter and is the newest addition to The Guardians(See page 478). He is able to freeze anything and has the ability to make it snow. he can conjure small flurries, to massive snowstorms with a flick of his staff, which he carries around. He is friends with, Toothianna, North, Sandman, Emily Clover, Hazel Autumns, and Baby Tooth(See page 768). Despises Pitch Black, Alex Summers and occasionally,_ Bunnymund.

**"Oh man...my brain..."**

**Well, that's enough of THAT.**

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Guys!" I yelled to them. They all looked at me. I sighed.

"We...need to talk...**_NOW."_**

* * *

**Ohhhhh! I had so much fun writing this! If your face is glued to the computer screen, in your review say:**

**"I'M A RADIOACTIVE HOMIE AND I AM PROUD!"**

**So, I won't be able to update until after Bush Guardians...er...Gardens. Plus, you know that school is starting up soon...and I'M IN IT! TT-TT So I may start updating ONLY ON SATURDAYS! I don't wanna either, but I gotta keep my grades up or else my fanfiction account will be confiscated by my parents.**

**...**

**...**

**... O3O never... -.-**

**Bye guys! I HEART YOU ALL! X3 **


	7. Chosen Trouble

**I'm baaaaaack! Yay! I had a great time! I rode on all the rides except for the Griffon... I also met this guy who had super blond hair it was almost white! He had the most awesome blue eyes ever! He looked like Jack Frost no kidding! Wait...did I just meet Jack Frost?**

**O_O**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada yada.**

* * *

****"Um, guys? Am I missing something here?" I asked.

They all stop what they were doing and looked at me. Their gazes were intense, it was very weird...

"You see Isa...you were uh...um...uh..."

"What Emily is trying to say is that you were chosen." Emily said.

"You were chosen by the Man in the Moon." Alex replied.

"Geez, can you guys stop saying "You Were Chosen.". I feel like I'm in Lord of the Rings or something. It's no big deal..." I complained.

Jack's eyes widened. He was moving his mouth as if he was trying to say something but he couldn't get the words out. Or I couldn't hear anything. Everyone else started freaking out too.

"What is it gu-"

I stopped mid-sentence. I couldn't hear myself talk! I was deaf or something. I touched my ears, to feel sand like substance covering them. I started to scratch at the sand, but it wouldn't come off. My vision started to blur but I didn't know why. Then, black sand started to cover my eyes. Before I was left in complete darkness, I saw Jack bring out a staff and I watched as Hazel and Emily take a fighting stance as Alex's hands flamed up.

Then, it was dark.


	8. Nightmare

**Yay! I'm back from my lost-my-story-I-worked-so-hard-on- moments! So as you can see, I written it all over again, but due to the fact that I'm still a little upset, it may not be as good, but I'll still try. Thanks for understanding my Radioactive Homies**!

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I was in a very dark area. I might as well have kept my eyes closed. I looked around to try and see if there was an escape, but I couldn't move that much because my wrists were chained to the ground. I then saw a figure emerge from the darkness. He almost blended in because of his black cloak and gray skin, but his eyes stood out..._

_Such a bright yellow._

_"Hello Miss Knight..." he greeted._

_"How...how do you know my name?" I asked._

_"I know everything...little girl..."_

_Creepy..._

_"Okay Mister Stalker. Where am I? I think you should let me go before I kill you..."_

_He looked at me and smirked._

_"Aw...wanting to leave so soon? Your scared...I can feel your fear radiating off of you..."_

_"Scared?" I scoffed. "I'm not scared..."_

_"Yes you are...its the one thing I know. People's greatest fears...yours is, that your loved ones will leave you."_

_I gasped. I never told anyone that..._

_"How...pfft...I'm not sc-scared of that..." I lied._

_He laughed. And with a wave of his hand, I felt the floor turn into nothingness, and I fell through. I screamed as I tumbled around in the darkness. I finally stopped, and tried to stand, but my wrists were bonded to the floor again. I tugged at them, but the refused to let me go. As I tried, the chains cut into my wrist, drawing blood. I hissed in pain._

_"LET ME G-"_

_I watched as I saw my father appear. Not my step father, but my real Dad._

_"Daddy...?"_

_He looked at me with an expressionless face. He started to walk away, along with my Mom, step dad, and the rest of my family._

_"Mom! DAD! GUYS! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_

_I felt the tears falling down my face as they disappeared. I then saw Hazel appear. I watched as she walked around and then a man appeared and stabbed her from behind. I watched as she gasped and sputtered blood everywhere. Then she fell to the ground, dead._

_"Hazel..."_

_The scene then changed to a lovely green forest. I saw Emily skipping along a trail, picking up flowers and giggling like the Emily I know. Then, a vine beside her traveled up her ankle, to her leg, and it kept going until it had her trapped. I watched as she kicked and squirmed to get out of the vines, but it was in vain. The vines started to go under ground. Emily clawed at the ground to keep her from going down, but to no avail. The ground swallowed her up and left her screams to echo through the air._

_"Emily...no..."_

_I then looked over and saw a glass box filled with fire. I was able to make out a figure inside of the box._

_"ALEX!"_

_I saw him bang on the glass multiple times. His clothes on fire, burning his skin as he screamed in agony._

_"Help me! Help me PLEASE!" he screamed._

_I tried to get up, but my wrist were still chained. I cried out as I watched him sink to the ground. The fire stopped, and there lay Alex a charred up mess. A gust of wind came and blew him away as if he was nothing but ashes._

_"No...please no..."_

_The scene changed once more. This time it was a frozen lake, and someone was skating on it. It was Jack. He looked strange though. His hair was brown and his eyes were too. He was also wearing some old-timey clothing._

_"Jack!" I yelled happy to see someone finally wasn't getting hurt in any way._

_He looked at me, confused. Just then, the ice underneath him cracked. We both gasped. I was at the edge of the lake, so I was safe, but Jack was right smack in the middle. He started slowly moving towards me, but then the ice gave way. He was somehow able to grab onto the ice, so only half of his body was in the water. I watched as he shuddered all over._

_"Help!"_

_I ran over to Jack and tried to pull him up, but it was to slippery. I watched as he tried to help himself up but to no avail. He rested his head against the ice and closed his eyes. They never opened again. I let go of him hand and he sunk to the bottom of the lake, the ice quickly freezing over the hole. At this point, I was bawling. My friends died terrible deaths before my eyes._

_"You see...you are afraid."_

_I looked at the man with anger._

_"ANYONE AFTER SEEING THAT WILL BE AFRAID!"_

_"Hmm...this is going accordingly as planned..."_

_I looked at him with question. "What do you mean?"_

_He didn't answer. Next thing I know, my body was covered up in black sand. Letting the way too familiar darkness cover me._


	9. Surprise

**OH YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... If I did, Bunny would be purple...**

* * *

I kicked and screamed as I tried to get the black sand off me. It was like Spider Man Three. Ya know when that black stuff wouldn't get of him? That's how I feel right now. I feel your pain Peter Parker.

"Is-lle!"

I heard someone say my name, but it was muffled. My arms were hurting, so I curled up into a ball, hoping it would just go away. I silently cried as I wished this nightmare would leave. The memories of my friends dying was to much to bear. I could feel the sand come off of me, but I refused to move.

"Oh God! Isabelle!" I recognized it as Alex's voice. "Are you okay?!

I didn't look at him. I was...

Afraid...

"Alex. She looks really bad..." Jack commented. "We should take her to North. He'll know what to do..."

"For once...I think I agree with you Jack." Alex responded. "But you'll have to take her."

"Why me?"

"Because... of a restraining order...don't ask..."

I heard Jack snort. But I didn't laugh, I just kept my eyes shut.

"Me and Hazel can't come either...we've got stuff to do..." Emily said.

"Great...now I've got to take her myself...?"

"I know...I hate it..."

"Shut up Alex..."

I felt arms underneath my legs and my back, as if someone was picking me up bridal style. It turns out that I was. I shivered as I felt Jack's cool body against mine.

"DUDE! Your freezing her!"

"What did you expect Alex? For me to keep her warm? I'll be fast so she doesn't get frostbite."

With that, I felt as if I was going higher. Then a gust of wind blew against me. I opened my eyes only to see I was about one hundred feet in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I must've caught Jack by surprise, because he almost let go of me. Being through that near death experience, I clung onto Jack's neck.

"Geez woman! You choking me!" he managed.

"Jack! We. Are. Up. Really. High. Get. Me. Down. NOW!"

He just laughed. "Calm down Snowflake...we'll be there soon.

Snowflake? Where are we going? What the HELL?!

"Hey...we have arrived..." Jack said in his best flight attendant voice.

I turned my head, and saw a giant building.

"Welcome to the North Pole!" he said.

I watched as he landed. I got out of his grasp, but I fell to the ground when I tried to stand. My leg FREAKING hurts!

"Here...let me carry you again..." Jack started. "You obviously can't walk..."

"Obviously..." I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

He picked me up again. And took me inside the giant building.

"Whoa there mate...when's the wedding?" a voice said.

"If she wasn't hurt, I would drop her right now and say there was nothing going on, but I can't...because she's hurt..." Jack replied.

I looked up at the owner of the Australian voice's owner to see a big bunny. I clung onto Jack harder. It's not everyday you see a rabbit bigger than you are. Just then, a big bird flew in, but I realized it was a girl with feathers.

"Who is that?" she asked.

I clung even harder. Then a golden short dude popped in, followed by a big man with swords. Dude...I love his swords... The little guy made these images with his sand stuff to quick for me to understand.

"Uh...okay that's not helping..." I said.

"That's what I said the first time too..." Jack responded with a smile.

I looked at the people...er...mutations... in front of me.

"Snowflake...let me introduce you to the Guardians!"

I don't know how long I stared at them until I fainted.


	10. Reborn

**_I'm waking up_**

**_I feel it in my bones_**

**_Enough to make my systems blow_**

**_Welcome to the New Age_**

**_To the New Age_**

**_Welcome to the New Age_**

**_To the New Age_**

**_WHOAAAA oh_**

**_WHOAAAA I'm_**

**_Radioactive, Radioactive..._**

**Sorry...I just can't help myself... I own nothing...**

**This is the outfit that is going to be described in the story. Take a look! XD**

** main/images/action/display/ver/1216428304/item_ **

* * *

Yeah, yeah...I know. I fainted in a hot guys arms. WHAT? It's not everyday you get to meet the Guardians. Don't give me that look...you would've done the same thing...

Or fangirled...

I was currently laying on something very soft. I haven't opened my eyes yet because I though if I did, the softness would leave. God..it was so comfy. I snuggled into it more, taking all of the softness to my self.

"Am I comfy enough for ya?"

Good feeling's gone.

"Jack!" I sat upright to find myself almost on top of him. "GEEZ! What are you doing under me?"

"What are you doing on top of me?" he started. "That's my job!"

That earned him a smack in the face.

"Ow..."

I quickly stood up, not wanting the moment to get anymore awkwarder.

"Ahem..." said the fairy lady. "You must be Isabelle Knight." I nodded.

"So...why am I here?" I asked.

"Well, we weren't planning on calling you yet...but we had no choice. Something is wrong, and we don't know what it is yet. Oh how silly of me! My name is Tooth. This is Sandy, North and Bunny. I see you have obviously met Jack." Tooth explained while pointing to everyone.

"Obviously..." Jack remarked looking at me.

"Wait...what's going on?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. Exchanging looks I couldn't read. North was about to say something, when a bright light appeared.

North stared up at a skylight in the roof. "Man in Moon? He needs to speak to us... come." North gestured to us to follow him.

We all went to an area with a huge globe. It had lights all over. Remembering the book I read, I recalled that the lights were children that believed.

"Manny! Why have you called us today?" North asked.

Wait...where does that name sound familiar?

"I...I recognize that name...Manny. Ugh...where did I hear it?" I spoke to no one in particular.

Everyone looked at me as I continued to speak.

"Wait...Manny. The Man in the Moon. Wait a minute...He...he was in my dream! I spoke to him!" I looked up at the moon while everyone else looked at me dumbfounded. "Is that him? Up there?"

"Why...why yes Isabelle. You talked to Manny? What did he look like?" North asked.

I thought hard about it...I just can't seem to...

.

_He looked like a man in his late twenties. He had on baggy white pants and a V-neck white shirt. He also had angel wings and pale skin. I couldn't make out his hair color or his face. It was just too bright._

_._

"He...He looked like a angel. His clothes were all white and he had wings...I couldn't see his face though. It was too bright to se-"

"YOU WERE ON THE MOON WITH HIM!?" North interrupted. I nodded again.

North was about to say something again, but the moon's light glowed brighter. We all gasped as it moved across the floor. It stopped when it landed on me. It seemed to make me glow...

Oh wait...I AM glowing!

I looked down at my hands and the rest of my body. I was fucking GLOWING! I wanted to run, and I was about to until...

_"Don't worry Isabelle...I won't hurt you."_

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"What...what do you mean Manny?" I questioned.

The others started at me with bewilderment.

"Isabelle...are you talking to him?" Tooth asked with shock.

I looked at her and nodded. But she gasped. So did the others.

"Wait...is the Sheila turning into..." Bunny was cut off by a blinding light.

I let out a yelp as the light hit my eyes.

_"You will need this gift to help the Guardians."_

I felt myself changing. I fell backwards to the floor. It didn't hurt or anything, I just lost my balance. The light eventually faded out a bit and I opened my eyes to see blue ones string back at me.

"Whoa...am I dead?" I wondered aloud.

Jack just stared at me with a shocked face.

"Um...well your not dead. But you are certainly reborn..." Jack said with a smile.

I looked down at myself and gasped. In the place of my jeans were a pair of gray shorts with a red belt. My shoes were the same gray color with a red buckle. I had on a gray tube top with a zipper down the middle. I had two gold bands on my left arm and a gray choker on my neck. On my forehead, was a decorated gold band, covered by light blue hair. I also had a rod that turns into any weapon I want just by thinking about it. AWESOME!

"Wow...pretty eyes..." Jack said with his legendary smirk. "A nice gray color..."

The other Guardians loomed over me. Studying me intently.

"She's...she's..." Tooth couldn't get the words out. Manny did for her.

_"Isabelle Knight. You are now the spirit of War and Peace."_

Except that only I could hear him.


	11. Snow & Seductiveness

**WEEEEEE! I had so much fun writing that last chapter! *scream* Anyway...read on my Radioactive Homies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG OR ANYTHING! XP**

* * *

WOW! Wow wow wow wow wow! I'm a spirit! The spirit of War and Peace! Wow...I just...wow.

"Well..." I started. "That makes for a really weird day..."

I was currently laying outside by the Burgess lake. Even though it was thirty something degrees outside, my new powers and immortality make me immune to temperature. It's crazy to know that just twelve hours ago, my whole life changed. I met the seasonal spirits, the Guardians, I even became a spirit, ya da ya da. But what was worse, is that I have to be kept a secret. My family can't know about me. I was going to have to wait until the police declared me missing to go near my family. If I went now, they would see me and Tooth was telling me something about ruining what Manny decided or something like that...

"Hey Snowflake..."

I sighed. "Hi Jack."

He frowned at me. "I'm sorry Snow...I know how it feels. Not being able to see your family."

He laid down beside me and put his staff in between us.

"I just...It's so much to take in. I'm so depressed..." After I said that, the mood seemed to lower.

"Maybe you need to find your happy place again." Jack stood up with a smirk.

"What do you me-"

**SPLAT!**

He just smacked me in the face with a snowball...he just smacked me in the face with a snowball...

HE IS GOING DOWN!

"Oh that's it you jerk!" I said while forming a snowball. "Eat your own medicine!"

"You totally said that wrong!" Jack laughed as he threw another snowball.

I ducked. "I know!" I laughed like a maniac.

Jack kept throwing snowball after snowball before I could even bend down to get some snow. He fired three snowballs at me. They felt like ice balls when they hit me, so I jumped backwards and hit a tree.

"Ouch..."

I looked up. Only to have my view covered by a giant blanket of snow. So now here I was. Buried underneath ten pounds of snow, and with a laughing Jack Frost. I thought I would pretend to be hurt so I could get good revenge on him...oh evil me...

"Ow! Ouch! I hurt my he-head..." I did my best to sound like I was crying. UGH! I'm so EVIL!

"Oh God! I'm sorry Snowflake! I'm coming!" I heard Jack start digging around in the snow. I grabbed a handful of snow, prepared to shove it in his face. I saw his hand reach through and grab my arm.

"Oh man...I screwed up! I'm so sorry..." he apologized, his face going sad.

Okay, okay. I am really evil for making the Guardian of Fun sad, but he'll be laughing again soon.

"Ja-Jack..." I pretended to sob. "Eat...THIS!"

And with that, I shoved the snow into his face. I quickly got up and hid behind a different tree as he wiped snow off his face.

"That is not funny Snowbelle!"

Huh. He's really dandy when it comes to nicknames.

I was going to jump him once he found me. Well he found me alright, but I wasn't ready for it.

"Gotcha!" he threw another snowball in my face.

I wasn't prepared for this sneak attack, so I stumbled backwards. I reached out for Jack to regain my balance, but I just ended up bringing him down with me. I landed o the ground with a thud and Jack soon after. Except that he landed on top of me.

And by accident, his lips were on mine.

Both of our eyes widened and Jack quickly pushed himself from my face. He quickly stammered an apology and scrambled to get off me. When he did, he just laid beside me.

"Um...that never happened..." I suggested.

"Boo..." Jack whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Jack...your funny..."

He looked at me with a serious face. If kinda scared me.

"Snowflake, I'm serious..."

My eyes widened again.

"Jack. What's up with the nicknames? Can't you just call me by my real name?" I asked, annoyed.

"What's my reward?" he asked me.

Damn, the guy was impossible.

"I'll call you by your real name...sometimes...if you give me one more kiss." he pleaded.

"Yeah whatever. You say that, then your gonna go overboard and make me **want **you." I confirmed.

"Man! Your such a mind reader! I can't do anything fun to you..." he complained.

"I don't want to play your seductive games Frost. I haven't even known you for a week."

"Oh..." he looked at me with that seductive smirk. "If you've known me longer...would you play?"

I swear the guy was going to give me an orgasm. He was so fucking hot. And that smirk was killing it. Okay..calm down. You gotta be cool Isa...

"Go away..." I asked, flipping myself over and burying my face into the snow.

"Aw come on. Don't hate me because I'm irresistible..."

At this point, I was pulling out my hair. At the rate he was going, he will have to pry me off of him with a crowbar if I dared go to him. Stupid teenage hormones...I turned to face him.

"God." he looked at me with wide eyes. "You face is all red..."

I resumed sticking my face in the snow.

"Dude...go away, before my "Female Wants" get the best of me." my voice was muffled under the snow.

"Ohhh. I like that..." I felt him scoot closer to me.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I felt him turn me around so now I was facing him.

"I feel like I have known you forever...maybe it's just me." Jack whispered in my ear.

He was so close to me. I shivered, and it wasn't because I was cold. Not even Alex has been this close to me before. I inhaled a sharp breath when I felt Jack's cold lips against my neck.

"Dude...g-get off of..of me..." I stuttered.

I felt him smirk. He continued to nip at my neck until he found my sensitive spot. I let out the moan I was holding.

"Ohhhh...Jack...stop...no wait! Don't!"

I closed my eyes. Not that there was anything to see really. I was in this world of pleasure I had never experienced before. Jack was now fully on top of me, and I his willing victim. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. I was breathing hard and drowning in those icy blue eyes. He leaned down ever so slowly.

"Don't you DARE."

Oh shit, it was Alex.

Jack looked up at him and his eyes widened. He quickly got off of me and stood up, raising his hands above his head.

"Alex. I swear, she let me do it." he looked at me for help.

"Yeah! I did!"

Whoa. That probably didn't help the situation.

"What? You let him do this to you?" he looked at Jack.

Damn...if looks could kill.

"Alex...don't do anything stupid that you'll regret later. Also, your acting like he raped me or something! It's not like that! Just calm down." I pleaded.

"Oh trust me...I won't regret anything..." he said while walking towards Jack.

...

...

...

...

...

Damn it. Shits about to go down!


	12. War and Peace

Oh no...no no no no no. They're gonna fight. AGAIN! Ugh I hate boys... although this kind of stuff keeps me on my toes, because it's not everyday you have two guys fight over you.

"You do know what happens when fire gets near ice right?" Alex asked Jack.

Jack was slowly backing up. "Yeah! It melts! Look at that. Now your smarter than you were two seconds ago!" he smirked.

Not the time for jokes Jack...

"I'm gonna beat you so bad!" Alex said raising a fist.

Okay, this will not end well. I didn't know what do to! Should I just jump in front of Jack so Alex can punch me, make Alex feel bad and then maybe he'll make up with Jack and we can all be friends ya know? Naw...I'm good. Instead, I raised my hand to them and yelled,

"STOP!" not really expecting anything to happen.

Boy was I wrong.

"Hey! My arm! I can't move it!"

Alex's arm was frozen in place with a green glow around it. How was this happening? Wait...it's me! I'm doing it. I moved my arm around, and sure enough, Alex moved with it. I was controlling him!

I could get used to this...

"Hey Isa! Are you doing this?" Alex asked slightly pissed.

I nodded. I swung my hands to hard by accident and made Alex punch himself in the face. I watched as he fell to the ground.

"Oops..."

Jack on the other hand was laughing hysterically. He was on the ground, holding his sides, rolling around. Talk about R-O-F-L...

"This is so stupid!" Alex got up and charged at Jack.

I stopped him again. This time his whole body.

"Isa! It's not fair!"

I turned him around and made him walk to me.

"Your a meanie..." I clarified.

"Your controlling my body! I'm the mean one?!" Alex argued while trying to get out of the green glow containing him. I brushed his raven hair out of his face.

"Sit..." I commanded. He sat. I laughed with glee.

"So uncool..."

Meanwhile, Jack was still laughing. I waved my hand at him and a red glow surrounded him. He looked freaking pissed. I got this really mean idea, and pointed to a random tree. Just like I thought, Jack started to punch it.

It was Alex's turn to laugh.

"UGH! You stupid tree! You gonna get it!" He snapped out of it. "WHY AM I PUNCHING A TREE?!" he asked while still punching the tree .

I could really...seriously...get used to these powers...


	13. Emergency

**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Oh boy! I was laughing so hard at the last chapter. Ha... is it good when the author laughs too, or is that a sign of poor writing? O-O**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own ROTG or Dreamworks. *gets out phone* Hey Dreamworks...can I own ROTG? I could take it off your hands ya know...**

"And then, I made Alex sit. Like a DOG!" I yelled. "He was all like "No fair!" AH! I almost died."

I was currently talking with Emily and Hazel atop of the Eiffel Tower . I haven't actually seen them since my nightmare, I'm so glad to see that they were okay. The other thing cool about being a spirit, is that you can go places you new you may never go when you were mortal. Fucking awesome man...

"After that, I made Jack get all mad and start punching a TREE! A FREAKING TREE!" I stated excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Isa! You were smoochin with JACK FROST!" Emily gaped.

"WOW!" Hazel managed to say through her laughter. "That's great! You finally know how your powers work. But I'm sure there's something else inside you Isa. Your really special ya know."

"Hazel...you say that to every spirit..." Emily confirmed.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I know, but this time...I think I really mean it."

I smiled as she said those words. "Thanks Haze- huh? What's that?" I looked up.

Hazel and Emily did the same. Up above, were beautiful bright colors. Wait...they were the Northern Lights?

"Uh...shouldn't the Northern Lights be at the...um... NORTH?" I questioned.

Then Emily goes on a scientific rampage.

"Well, the Northern Lights, or _aurora borealis, _are know for being at the Northern Hemisphere, but in this case, North uses a specific type of radioactive chemistry that can shoot out the _aurora borealis _farther out instead of just in the pole. So right now, North is calling the Guardians for a meeting."

Uh...all I really needed to know was why they were here...

"Okay! That's cool." I lied. "But why would the Guardians need a mee-"

"Isa!"

Hazel and Emily looked at each other.

"Here he comes..." they both said in unison.

"Isa." Jack said my name as he landed. "You have to come with me...like NOW!"

"But why?" I asked.

"No time! Come on!" he yanked my hand and we free felled off the Eiffel Tower.

I knew I could fly. But it still scared me! I mean, I hardly had time to react.

"JAAAAAAACK!"

He caught me just before I hit the ground.

"Why didn't you fly?" he asked innocently.

"Because...I didn't have enough time to bring out my wings!"

My wings weren't actually attached to my body. I just thought of them and they appeared. Like in a POOF ya know. They were raven wings. As black as night...

"Well hurry up! We have to g-"

He was stopped mid sentence by a loud, male scream. My wings were already out, so we flew in the direction of the scream.

"NO PLEASE! STOP! AHHHHHHH!"

Wait...that voice. I know that voice...

"HELP ME! SOMEONE! AHHHHHHH!"

Oh God...Alex...

"ALEX! ALEX WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed. "ALEX!"

Jack and I rounded a corner and we saw Alex with a man in a black cloak. The man turned to look at us.

Those eyes...

But what snapped me out of my trance was seeing Alex laying against the alley wall...

With a sword halfway through his body.


	14. Don't Die On Me

**Hola! Como estas? School has started for me and I am taking a Spanish class! GOD ITS SO ANNOYING! ALL IT IS IS MEMORIZING AND MEMORIZING AND MEMOR-**

**So anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while. SCHOOL! I will only be able to update Fridays and Saturdays unfortunately. So I'll try to make multiple chapters in a day to make up for it! Thanks for understanding!**

**P.S. I sang Radioactive by Imagine Dragons for my schools beginning of the year talent show and WON LIKE A BOSS!**

**Read on...and see what happens!**

* * *

****All I could hear was my heart beat.

_Thump thump._

There is no way what I'm seeing here is real. It can't be.

_Thump thump._

This is all just a bad dream. It has to be...it has to.

_Thump thump thump thump._

Before I could even think, I found myself bringing out a sword and swinging at the evil man. He quickly created a wall of black sand and my sword bounced off it. After the sand fell, the man was no longer there. I ran over to Alex and lifted him up slowly into my lap.

"Oh God...JACK! We have to get him to North!"

"I know! I'm working on it!" He got out a snow globe and whispered to it. "North Pole..."

He threw it at the wall and it shattered. A portal where the globe once was. He helped me lift up Alex and we ran threw the portal. We instantly appeared in a room that I recognized as North's workshop. Everyone looked up at the sound of us entering.

"OH my gosh! What happened." Hazel and Emily said in unison.

I currently was carrying Alex and set him down on the nearest comfortable looking thing.

"Some crazy man attacked him! He was wearing all black and had golden eyes and-"

"Pitch..." all the Guardians said.

I looked up. "Is that his name?" I asked. They nodded.

"I've seen that sword before." North started. "It's the Espíritu Asesino...it's Spanish for... Spirit Killer..."

WHAT? No! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I thought spirits can't die? Aren't they immortal? Oh my gosh...Alex...he can't die. He just can't...no. I walked over to him.

"Alex? Alex look at me! Please!" I looked down at the sword. "We have to take it out!" I said reaching for the sword.

"NO! If you take it out, he'll die for sure!" Bunny stated.

"Won't...won't I d-die anyway...?"

Alex...

"No Alex. You won't die!" I bent down and hugged him. "I won't let you..."

"Goodbye Isa Misa..."

"No! Shut up Alex! You talking nonsense!" I declared still holding him.

A little bit of time went bye and it was silent. I looked to the side at Emily and Hazel. Emily was silently crying and Hazel was holding her, her own tears falling as well. I looked over at the Guardians. They had a look of grief on there face and Tooth was holding her hands over her mouth. I then looked at Jack, who was standing beside me. He looked like he had just witnessed someone die. His eyes were glossy and his usual smirk was gone with no sign of returning soon.

"What's wrong...?"

Wait...where's Alex's breathing?

I looked down at Alex. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted to the side. I lay my head on his chest.

Where's his heartbeat...?

"Alex...? Wake up..." I demanded. "Please Alex...don't go. Alex. Alex! ALEX!"

I shook him. I kept screaming at him to wake up. He wouldn't. Why? Why won't he?! I felt hands grabbed my arm and pull me away. I fought back.

"NO! NO! I WON'T GO THROUGH WITH THIS! LET ME GO! ALEX NO!"

"Isa...Isa stop fighting! Your making this harder than it has to be!" I heard Jack tell me.

I didn't care. I kept fighting.

"NO! ALEX IS OKAY! HE'S JUST TIRED! HE'LL COME BACK!"

I then felt sand like substance hit the side off my face. It swirled around in front of me. I grew really tired and weak.

"He'll come back...he always...does..."

I fell to the ground and my eyes closed. And right before I fell asleep, I finally realized one last thing...

Alex died.

But this time...he's not coming back.


	15. Satisfaction

It was about nine o'clock and I was sitting in a tree by Burgess Lake. It's been about two weeks since Alex died. We are taking a break from searching so much. We were looking all over for this Pitch guy, but we couldn't find him.

When I get my hands on him...he's gonna wish he had never touched Alex... I'm gonna hurt him so bad. I'll kill him if I have to-

"Snowflake? Where are you?"

Damn it Jack. Why do you come now while I'm planning Pitch's murder?

I stay still, hoping he'll just go away and leave me be. I then hear a crack. Next thing I know, I'm falling from the tree and I land on the hard ground.

Stupid tree and it's weak branches...I'll get Jack to punch it later.

"AH HA! I found you!" Jack spun around. "I win! I win!"

I came to a sitting position. "We weren't playing anything..."

He sat beside me. "We could play something! You choose!"

"Alright. Let's play Murder Pitch." I said coldly. Jack's smirk faded.

"I'm sorry Isa...I just thought that maybe-"

"It's okay Jack...it's not your fault."

There was a moment of awkward silence between us. Jack broke it.

"Ya know, when you say Pitch Black really fast, it sounds like your saying Bitch Black..."

Alright, I had to laugh. And his infamous smile returned.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile since-"

My smiled faded.

"AW! DAMMIT JACK!" he said to himself, banging his head on the ground.

I lay down and put my hands under my head and sigh.

"It's just not fair... why did Alex die? It-It... He-He shoul-shouldn't have to go through...through all that ya-ya know..." I stuttered.

My eyes burned as I tried to hold in the tears. Jack looked at me. I sat up again and stared at the ground. Jack scooted closer to me and he laid a hand on my knee. He then hugged me. I melted in his cool touch. Ha...the irony. We sat there for a while until I could take it anymore. I looked up at him, grabbed the collar of his hoodie, and pressed my lips against his. I could tell it caught him by surprise because he inhaled sharply threw his nose. I then just realized what I did and drew back.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over m-" I was cut off by Jack's lips.

Well...that'll work.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the cold feeling of his lips against mine. I then wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself as close as I could possibly get. He snaked his arms around me and pulled me closer too. His hand found its way under my shirt. He pressed harder and when I opened my mouth to take in a quick breath, his tongue slipped into my mouth. I shuddered and let out a muffled moan. He pushed me down so he was now on top of me.

Okay... we're going a bit crazy now right?

"No. Jack stop." I pulled away and placed my hands on his shoulders. "This is very...very bad. WE are teenagers and we both know that this is wro-"

"Yeah, but I'm a teen with three hundred years worth of wisdom, so shut up and let me do what I want."

Damn...control freak.

He tried to lean down again but I prevented him from doing so.

"No..."

He made a noise like something in between a whine and a groan.

"You started it...I'll finish it." he smirked.

Damn that smile. Fuck my life. This is gonna be a long night...


	16. Come Closer

**Loli loli loli...POP!**

**Hey guys! Ready for another chapter? Just to let you know, I think I suck at writing uh...yaoi chapters. Lemony... smut... whatever else you call it. So be prepared if it sucks! SORRY! TT-TT I have to put it in there somewhere!**

**Speaking of lemons...**

**When life gives you lemons, make orange juice and let life wonder how you did it.**

**o-o Read on my Radioactive Homies!**

* * *

At the rate we were going, I could tell I might be sore tomorrow. I didn't want that.

Well...that's what I wanted myself to think.

Jack was on top of me, looking me up and down. Probably plotting what he was going to do to me. I never new that the Guardian of Fun could be so perverted and lustful.

Actually, he IS a bit of a perv...

He then pinned my wrists above my head. A move I was not prepared for.

"Jack! What are you do-"

"You talk to much. Shut up for once like a good girl."

I was about to say something, but Jack kissed me again. I tried to protest but he had a strong grip on my hands. I decided to try and use my legs, but his own locked mine down. I was under his control. He started to move so he was nipping at my jawline, then he went down to my neck. He found my sweet spot again and lingered there.

"God your beautiful ..." he mumbled into my neck.

"Well I won't be...ah...if you keep covering me in bruises. Uh...ah..." I couldn't stop the moans interrupting my sentence. It was embarrassing...

He started to travel down from my neck until he was right above my chest. I knew what he was trying to do. He was teasing me. Trying to break me down and let my feminine wants take over. I fought against them, but let me tell you...that is no easy feat.

"Jack...uh whatever your trying to do...it's... ahhhh...not working..." I managed. He looked up at me.

"Then I guess it's time for plan B."

Lord help me...

He released my hands and I tried to move but I stopped when I felt Jack's cold hands go up my shirt. I inhaled a sharp breath. Even though it was cold, his hands were working magic. His fingers were touching the sensitive parts of my stomach, giving me an amazing feeling. I felt his other hand slowly travel up my left leg. He eventually reached my shorts and slid his fingers under them.

"Oh no! No you do-"

He seriously has to stop interrupting me with his mouth. It does shut me up though I can't tell you that.

I felt his tongue poke at my closed lips. I squeezed them tight as to not let him entrance. But then his hand continued up my shorts and I opened my mouth to inhale. I let out little moans as he explored my mouth. After a while, he pulled back and sat up. He just looked at me.

"Isa...I'm sorry if I went to far. I'll stop now." he said as he started getting off me.

Screw everything. I sat up quickly and grabbed Jack's arms. It was an uncomfortable position because Jack was in between my legs, but I still stopped him. He looked shocked. I bit my lip and looked him in the eye.

"Don't stop..." I whispered.

A wave of relief seemed to flash for a second on his face. He kissed me quickly and then pressed me down again. He looked like he didn't really know what to do next, so I helped him. I took off my shirt and pants, leaving me in my underwear. Jack blinked a couple of times, obviously not having seen a girl strip before. He got the hint and took off his hoodie and pants as well.

"Are you sure?"

I groaned.

"Will you shut up already?" I asked.

His sexy smirk returned. He leaned down to kiss me again. As we were, he slowly pulled down my underwear and took my legs and placed them on either side off him. I felt him come closer to me and then...there was a bit of pain.

"Ah!" I squeaked.

"It's okay...I heard that's supposed to happen..." he whispered in my ear.

After a little bit, the pain subsided and he started to move in and out. I was filled with pleasure I never had thought I would feel. My breathing became ragged along with his as he went a bit faster. Every time he thrusted, he let out a grunt. My back arched as I tried to take in every bit of him. I felt this weird sensation come to me after a while.

"OH Jack! I'm gonna-"

God that's embarrassing...

He collapsed next to me. His breathing rough and fast paced.

"Not how...I-I thought I'd lose my virginity." I commented with a laugh.

Jack looked at me. "What? Were you expecting a bedroom with candles? You got a problem with outdoor sex?"

What the fuck kind of question is THAT?!

"Jack. What the fu-"

"Jack! Isa! Where are you guys!?"

Hazel...

Me and Jack scrambled to get our clothes back on. We manged to just as Hazel came around the trees.

"There you guys are! I was looking for you eveywhe- why is your hoodie on backwards Jack?"

Mental facepalm.

Jack looked around. "Well, Snowflake here was telling me this was the right way to put a hoodie on."

Hazel looked at me suspiciously.

Please be stupid and fall for it...please...

"Isabelle...you dipshit. How dumb are you? It's the other way around!" Hazel spat.

I love you Hazel for being stupid.

"Oh oops..." was all I could manage.

Hazel shrugged. "Well, North came to tell us that our curfew was up so we have to go."

"Okay...let's go..." Jack sighed.

We stood up and began to walk. But as we were walking, Jack came up behind me and smacked my butt. I jumped and looked at him with shock. He just shrugged and flashed me a smile.

I love this guy...


	17. Rasied By Evil

**Sorry I haven't updated in foreva! Hope this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh...I own nothing... TT-TT**

**Also this chapter is no one's POV. Have fun reading!**

Pitch Black paced the floors of his lair. Everything was going the way he wanted it to. It couldn't have been better. He raised a small bottle of crimson liquid into what little light was in his cave. Now all he needed to do was this one little thing.

"El Miedo! Come here!" he called to a Fearling and it galloped up to him.

Pitch gently stroked it's mane. As more children started to fear him again, he became more powerful.

"Go get Alex. It is time..."

The Fearling neighed and ran off into the darkness. It arrived into the dungeon, where Pitch kept all his failed Nightmares. There was just a regular Fearling and some more stalls of black sand. Then there were people. Pitch had tried making people Fearlings, but making them by scratch was hard. He needed a part of them...

And blood would do.

The Fearling pushed past the iron bar door. He trotted over to the still body in the middle of the cell. He nuzzled the body with his nose and then a head popped up. The person shakily stood up as the Fearling bent down, in order for him to get on. He clumsily got on the black horse, leaving his arms and legs to just dangle and the Fearling took off. When it got back to Pitch, he was very pleased.

"Good work El Miedo. The Fearling army is yours to control for a week."

After the Fearling put down the weak body, it trotted off with it's head held high as it passed other Fearlings.

"Now, let us begin..."

The sand covered figure looked up at Pitch as he poured the dark red liquid onto it. The figure started to curl up as the sand fell off it. Soon, his hands were visible, then his arms and legs until all of the sand was off him. He inhaled a sharp breath and he started to dart his eyes around.

"Ha ha ha... come my little Alex..."

Alex proceeded to crawl towards Pitch. When he got to him, Alex wrapped himself around Pitch.

"M-Master..."


	18. Excitement

**HALLO! Here's your new chapter! FINALLY! Secrets will be exposed... betrayal will commence... and...**

**Sorry... JK.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or Rise of the Guardians... wait... they are the same thing! XD**

* * *

Two weeks...

Two weeks of nothing but pain and sorrows...

...

...

...

And puking...

No one knows what the heck is wrong with me. And that's really pissing me off.

"Isabelle! What is the matter?" North asked. I gave him a look like "IDK JERK!"

"I have no idea... I just keep puking and puking and puk- oh... oh god...Jack!" I quickly stole the wastebasket from him and proceeded to throw up. He awkwardly rubbed my back.

"North... I thought spirits aren't supposed to get sick." Jack questioned.

"They are not!" he answers.

Jack shook his head. "You okay Isa?"

I answered him with a "BLAAAAHHHH!".

"I'll take that as a no..."

Emily was busy doing Hazel's hair, then she shot up, dragging Hazel with her.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! Isa! This is gonna sound really weird, but..."

We all looked at her. She looked awkward and embarrassed for what she was about to say. It came out in a blabber.

"OkayokayIthinkthatIsaispregnant!"

I couldn't understand anything she said, except for the words Isa and pregnant. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. I laughed it was so funny.

No really, I was on the floor, holding my sides while everyone stared at me in utter shock. I would've kept on, but I had to puke again.

"THAT is the STUPIDEST thing I have ever HEARD!" I kept gasping for air as I settled down. "What kind of boy would be stupid enough to-"

Crap... just remembered.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

Hazel and Emily flew up into the air and hugged each other, and started to fangirl.

"I just KNEW Alex was right for you!" Emily exclaimed.

"So it IS TRUE!" Hazel yelled.

I widened my eyes. "Uh... never uh... said that!"

"Isabelle, it's quite obvious...your face is... really red." Tooth confirmed.

Well, they were right. But there was two flaws. One, there is no WAY I'm pregnant. Second...

It wasn't Alex.

"It's not Ale- er..."

"ITS NOT HIM! WHO IS IT!?"

"Not telling..."

"AWW!"

" But anyway..." Emily was close to crushing me she was hugging so tight. "How was your first time with this secret guy!?"

What? I am NOT answering that!

I looked at everyone. They all shrugged. I looked at Jack.

That stupid smirk... time to wipe it off his face. Oh yes... evil me.

Don't get me wrong, I love Jack. But he just seemed a bit to over confident.

"It was pretty good..." I answered. Jack smile fell a bit.

Ha! I got him!

"Details! We need details!" Hazel and Emily exclaimed in unison.

"Well..." I looked at everybody again. Tooth just got all up in my face, and Jack was just sitting beside me like he didn't care. North, Bunny and Sandy looked really awkward, but something came off them like they were saying, "Go on. Lets get this over with.". So... I did.

"He is very dominating..."

"Oh! Its a bad boy!" Hazel commented. Tooth and Emily giggled.

"Very bad boy... in fact, he's always on the naughty list."

Shit... just gave it away...

"I wanna know who this guy is!" Emily yelled.

Phew...

"We need deeper details!" Hazel added. "How big!?"

"HAZEL!" I couldn't help but feel awkward.

"Tell us..."

I sneaked a peek at Jack. Smile still big as ever. I just had a really mean idea. I whispered it, so only Tooth, Jack, Hazel and Emily could hear. It North or any of them heard it, they would be scarred for eternal life.

"It was soft..."

Jack smile faded.

"Squishy..."

His mouth dropped. I then flew into the air and yelled out the next part.

"AND REALLY REALLY TINY!" I laughed like crazy along with everyone.

Except Jack that is.

"Hey it is not tiny!" Jack screamed in my face.

My smile faded, and he bit his lip when he realized what he had done. Everyone looked at us. We looked at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hazel and Emily fangirled craizer than I ever thought they could.

Tooth had her mouth covered with her hands, but I could see a tiny smile forming. North was in shock Sandy shrugged and Bunny looked like he was about to kill someone. Meanwhile Hazel and Emily continued to go crazy.

"Uh... surprise?" I stated, still a bit nervous.

Jack looked at me and I looked back. I wish I hadn't because Jack's look added to our "OH SHIT" atmosphere.


	19. More Excitment

**Hi...**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Any. Thing. So. Keep. Quiet. I. Am. Not. Trying. To. Take. Over. Dreamworks.**

**Okay...that was a lie...**

**And that was a lie...**

**Well...**

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

Bunny was currently holding Jack up by the collar of his hoodie. Jack was kicking his legs and squirming around in Bunny's grip. He kept screaming out apologies like a prayer. It was actually kinda funny. I laughed for a while until Bunny threw his death glare at me.

It was a sight I wish never to see again.

"Isa! You let him do this to ya!?"

"Well, uh...I guess..."

Jack looked at me, still flinging his limbs around. His face seemed to demand a better answer.

"WHAT? You want me to say you forced it upon me?"

"No!"

While I scratched my head trying to figure out what to say, Bunny let go of Jack. I watched as Jack hit the ground and inhaled sharply. His back arched and his wrists curled back ans he rolled over, obviously in pain. He let out a long, painful groan.

"It's not a big deal Bunny... calm do-"

"IT IS TOO A BIG DEAL!"

Jack squeaked and half crawled, half tumbled across the floor towards me. He stood up quickly and hid behind me, even though he was a good half a foot taller than me. Hazel laughed. Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look Paxil..." Jack got up in her face. Bad idea...

"It's HAZEL. I'm not a medicine for depression..."

"You know what... your right. Your not medicine for depression... you ARE depression!"

"Don't push it Frostbi-"

Jack pushed it.

"Oh no! I need Paxil! I'm being covered in depression! UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm moanin' I'm moanin'! OHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm SAD! OOOOOHHHHHHAAAAAAAUUUHHHGGGGGGG!

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ja-"

"I gotta go to the hospital! I'm sitting near this guy that's MOANIN'! I GOTTA OUT MOAN HIM! UHHHHHHHHH!

"Jack..."

"MOOOOANNNNNN!"

I let loose. You know you would have too.

"OH MY GOD JACK! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He turned to face me with a horrified look on his face. Same with everyone else, even Hazel. Emily, being the innocent girl she is, walked up to me.

"Oooooooo... she said a bad wooooooooooord..."

"Sorry... Jack... shut up. Plus, is Paxil even a medicine for depression?"

I have no idea why their looking at me like they are.


	20. Awakening

**OMG. I just rented Warm Bodies. I watched it and I was like OMG!**

**R makes a sexy zombie... I wish I was Julie...**

**o-o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nutin!**

* * *

"So... what are you gonna be for Halloween?"

"Jack, I'm really not in the mood for Halloween stuff..."

Its been about six days since everyone found out about me and Jack. I could care less really. But freaking Hazel won't leave me alone. She keeps complaining to me that Jack is outta control and a big jerk. It's seriously not my problem what she thinks about Jack. If anything, they almost have fights like a brother and sister would.

"You could be a karate master or something..."

"Oh yeah? And who are you gonna be?"

"I'm gonna be Jack Frost!"

Okay, okay. I love the guy but, SERIOUSLY?

"For your information, Jack Frost is hot."

"I know he i- HEY! THAT'S OFFENSIVE!"

He pouted for a moment like a little kid would. Once he was done, he got behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my neck.

"But you know I'm hot..."

"Whatever..."

He broke away from me and started to do some terrible, random karate moves.

"Come on Isa... show me ya moves! Get em!"

I sighed and busted out my moves. They were amazing and I know it! Oh yeah. Thanks you, thank you. I am amazing...

"Those sucked..." Was all what Jack said.

"No they didn't!" I lied.

Okay, I admit. I didn't have the best show ever. I just didn't feel right. It's like something is slowing me down and I can't get rid of it. What ever it is, its best bet would be to get outta here. I laid down on the snow covered ground. Why Jack had to make it snow so early in the year was a mystery, but I didn't care.

"I want candy..." I said.

Jack then just thought it would be a good idea to jump up and start singing.

"Trick or treat! Smell my feet! Gimmie something good to eat! If you don't, I'll turn blue, and I might just then freeze you!"

"Your stupid..."

"I know. But you love me anyway."

I stood up with a hop and walked over to Jack. I was gonna give him a quick peck on the lips when something black and red decided to interrupt me. We both jumped back and looked to where the object came from. Its owner, whom was very scary and creepy looking, looked up at us with pure evil in his eyes.

Those eyes... where have I seen them before?

"Jack. What is tha-"

I interrupted myself with a gasp. I just then realized who I was looking at.

"Oh my god..."

"What Isa? WHAT?" Jack looked at me with horrified eyes.

"That's Alex..."


	21. The Lost Guardian

**Derp...**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything... I'm really sad because of that. Maybe it's a good thing though.**

**Because if I own ROTG...**

**It would have to be rated R for blood, gore, violence... etc.**

**PS: During the part in Rise of the Guardians when Jack says, "After 300 years this is his answer." If you listen closely, Jack actually cursed. He said the s word. The sentence sounds like this:**

***sigh* "After 300 years this is his answer."**

**But if you have good ears, you'll hear:**

**"Shit, after 300 years this is his answer."**

**Just thought I'd share that. Maybe it's just me, IDK. Try it out for yourself and let me know in the reviews what you think!**

**ON WIT DE STORY! **

* * *

It took me a moment to realize what was happening. It can't be... I thought he died.

"Alex!? Your supposed to be dead!"

He didn't respond to me. He just stood there, looking at me and Jack with a hateful venom. Jack scooted closer to me.

"Isa... he's not real. Look at him. Don't let his appearance confuse you..."

I looked back at Alex. It was him. I know those eyes anywhere. I was about to say something when Alex threw a giant black and red fireball at us. We ducked away just in time. Jack yelled and threw himself at Alex. Alex didn't even budge. All he did was stare. When Jack reached him, Alex threw him across the lake with just a wave of his hand. Jack flew into a tree.

"JACK!"

I ran over to him, but Alex bounded out of nowhere and tackled me down. We hit the ground with a thud. Alex straddled me and pressed his arm on my throat.

"Must...rid world...of..."

Those words came from Alex. But I wasn't quite sure since he was choking me. I kept trying to catch air, but I couldn't. I kicked around, trying to free myself. He used one hand to continue choking me and held his other hand against my stomach. I started seeing black spots all over when Alex gasped. His grip on my throat loosened and his red eyes were wide with shock. He looked down at my stomach and then back at me.

"You...are-"

He was interrupted by Jack, whom came smashing down on him. I also then just noticed Jack had grabbed the dagger I had from my belt. Jack almost shoved the knife through Alex's throat when I stopped him.

"Jack stop!"

Jack looked at me with shock.

"Isa! This guy tried to kill you!"

I used my magical powers, (or whatever the heck you wanna call them) and put my peace spell on Alex. He instantly stopped fidgeting and surrendered. He started to whimper.

"Pitch...disappointed... gonna hurt...me..."

What did he just say? Anyhoo, we need to get this guy to North's place.

* * *

"Alex is still ALIVE!?" Emily screamed into my ear.

"I guess so..."

Sandy made some random images I couldn't understand.

"You said it Sandy..."

North was pacing the floor. Tooth was fluttering around commanding her fairies, Bunny was painting eggs, listening intently. Jack on the other hand, was a nuisance. He kept taunting Alex and freezing his nose. Alex reached through the bars of his cage and grabbed Jack's ankle.

"AH! Help me!"

Jack got away. He still doesn't learn his lessons does he.

"Maybe ve just need to-" North was interrupted by Manny's glowing light.

"Ah! Manny! Just the person ve need to hear from!"

The Moon's light shone upon the floor. It showed a shadow. Pitch.

"It is Pitch..." Jack whispered. He cursed silently.

The light moved to a different location and opened a secret hatch. A crystal came out. It was gold.

"Guys...the gold crystal! Not the regular blue one! We found The Lost Guardian!" Tooth flew around like crazy.

"Wait...wait...what? The Lost Guardian? Wha?" I was very confuzzled. (OMG THAT'S AN AWESOME WORD)

"The Lost Guardian was the eternal protector of the Universe. One day, he just disappeared." Tooth explained. "The Universe is still protected by him, but he lives on in another person. We don't know who it is, but he disappeared long ago. It can't be any of us."

Dang it. I was ready for more respect...

The crystal started forming a figure. I gasped when I saw the slender figure. It was me! HOLY SHIT! Everyone looked at me.

"It can't be Isa... she's-" I cut of Tooth by a more surprising thing.

"Guys...your right. It isn't me...look..."

The figure cleared more. First a slender body, then a pale hand. Then the clothing. We all looked in disbelief. The last thing left to come was the staff.

"The Lost Guardian is... is..." Bunny couldn't get it out.

"MEEE!?"

We all looked at Jack. His face explained everything he was feeling. I can sum it up in three letters...

W...T...F...


End file.
